Using the methods described above, we have identified 2 IDH-mutated cell lines that are producing the expected phenotype and will be used for further investigations. The cells behave as expected in terms of D-2HG production and the response to different therapeutics will be determined in the future. We have found decreased NAD+ upon treatment with one drug that leads to 80% cell death and we want to pursue this in preclinical models in the future. We have also found that Histone H3 methylation does not change significantly compared with the control cells.